The present invention relates to a pulling apparatus for correcting a jaw on a skull for instance in order to eliminate a supraclusion, cross bite or cleft palate, a basic member being provided with elements for attachment to the jaw and being movable in the direction of correction.
Such a pulling apparatus is known from German Patent Publication 195 38 323, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,289. It is the object of the present invention to improve said pulling apparatus and make it more variable.